


Stupid

by kittysprinkles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I'm Sorry Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittysprinkles/pseuds/kittysprinkles
Summary: Dean and Castiel have a little time to themselves





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was just trolling around the internet, as you do, and Lovely by Twenty One Pilots came on, so naturally, my one track brain couldn't focus on anything other than sitting down and staying awake until 1am to write this.  
> enjoy :)

        On the rare occasion that Dean was in his baby without Sam, he would ditch the classic rock and switch to the local pop station. He would also listen to it if it was just him and Cas; he knew Cas wouldn’t think less of him so he mouthed along to whatever was played on repeat that week without an apparent care in the world. So as the synthetic pop beats started up, Dean subconsciously started tapping his fingers lightly on the wheel along with the song. He reached over and turned the volume up slightly.

**_You say things with your mouth_ **

**_Cobwebs and flies come out_ **

**_I hear a second voice behind your tongue somehow_ **

**_Luckily I can read your mind_ **

**_Flies and cobwebs unwind_ **

**_They will not take you down_ **

**_They will not cast you out, out._ **

       Dean stole a quick glance at Cas, who was mumbling to himself 

“Well that’s not really possible. I’m sure this man knows it.” he sighed and reverted back to silence in favor of listening to the rest of the lyrics. 

**_Dear friend, here we are again pretending_ **

**_To understand how you think your world is ending_ **

**_Sending signals and red flags in waves_ **

**_It's hard to tell the difference between blood and water these days_ **

**_I'll pray that one day you see_ **

**_The only difference between life and dying_ **

**_Is one is trying, that's all we're going to do_ **

**_So try to love me and I'll try to save you._ **

 

**_Won't you stay alive_ **

**_I'll take you on a ride_ **

**_I will make you believe you are lovely._ **

 

**_Your redemption won't grow stale_ **

**_We are now just setting sail_ **

**_On the seas of what we fear_ **

**_Treason now is growing near to me_ **

 

**_I'm coming clean_ **

**_God, hit me straight on._ **

 

       Dean was gross. He was gross and a baby and dumb. This stupid pop song was making im tear up. And for what? Because the lyrics were  _ touching _ and  _ relevant?  _ Dumb. Sure,  Dean had always loved Cas. Of course he did; but it was different now. He loved Cas from the moment he saw him but it feels different now. The first two-ish years they knew each other, Dean was confused. He knew he thought Cas was attractive. Oh hell, he was  _ hot.  _ But that’s it. He didn’t let himself want more. He just had his private little thoughts and nobody needed to know and he didn’t need to dwell on them any longer than he did when he was in the shower.

        But now? Cas had grown. He’d removed that gigantic stick from his ass and he was funny and kind and humble and incredibly  _ human _ (although he isn’t) and dammit, Dean was madly, deeply,  _ grotesquely  _ in love with Castiel. He wanted nothing more in his small little life than to love Cas with his whole being and never let go. And this stupid pop song was going to give him the courage to let himself do exactly that. 

        The song ended and Dean turned off the volume completely before pulling off to the side of the road and turning onto what looked to be a rarely used dirt road. He drove for miles; at least, that’s what it felt like. It was probably only about 5 miles before he came to a slight clearing in the trees and a fork in the road. He stopped and threw the car in park.  He turned to Cas who was already staring at him with with loads of questions Dean could see swirling around in his eyes.

“Did you listen to the lyrics of that song?” 

“Yes” Cas replied slowly.

“Is it just me or was it crazy relevant to our-  _ us?” _

“Hey Dean?”

“Yes Cas?”

“Shut up” 

        Dean didn’t get the chance to reply as Cas had already mashed their mouths together and frankly, Dean couldn’t bring himself to give a damn because Cas’ mouth was hot and wet and inexperienced and Dean convinced himself that he was born solely for this moment and nothing else. Castiel’s hands roamed slowly over Dean’s chest and shoulders as Dean clutched at Cas’ shirt like a dying man. They kissed and kissed until Dean was sure he might pass out if he didn’t pull some air into his lungs. They broke apart and Dean rested their foreheads together as he gasped. They’re eyes met and Cas opened his mouth to say something and Dean’s breath caught in his throat. 

“Dean, I lo-”

 

        Dean woke with a gasp and a jump, forgetting where he was for a split second. His eyes opened and as they adjusted, he slowly began to recognize the dim walls of his cell; the scratches marking the days, the hard bed, the cement floor, the steel toilet. As he came to his senses, Dean began to cry. He sobbed into his pillow and tried to collect himself long enough to pray to Castiel. He wanted to. Goddammit he wanted to. But he needed to  _ see _ him. He couldn’t live with stupid one sided conversations. And he wasn’t going to die in here without seeing his angel one last time. 

_ Well…. Maybe…. He could figure something out.. _

**“Billie?”**

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! hope you enjoyed it! I'm working on a few other stories at the moment so look forward to those. leave me a kudos and a comment if you have any suggestions (I'm also looking for a beta so if you're interested, hmu)  
> alright, that's all I have to say for now!
> 
> tumblr: phantasticallydepressed


End file.
